XMen Legacy
by Jason Decade
Summary: A look into the X-Men Universe by an ordinary teen is taken into the institutePlease read and review.
1. A Hero

All usual standard disclaimers apply. X-Men and all other related

elements

are properties of Marvel. This work is purely fanFICTION, and may also

contain sexual of situations of the homosexual nature, not suitable for

minors. Any storyline not true to the Marvel original is only made up by

the author's non-comic book aficionado imagination. This includes sexual

orientations. Any remote resemblance to real life, or any other

fanfiction,

is entirely coincidental. No pretenses, insinuations, infringement, or

any

other legal issues intended nor desired. Consider yourself warned.

Ok, this is just the pilot, so to speak, and this is my first try at

this. So please give me feedback and be honest. Thank you for reading the

following.

Legend: = telepathic thoughts; ** = Visions.

X-Men Legacy

My story begins with me on stage, see I was in Chorus and the night I

first even heard of the X-Men, we were having a concert. I was singing

when all of a sudden I saw something flying at the stage, the a red beam

hit it! While everyone ran from the stage, I saw the source of the beam.

There was a guy, in a leather uniform with an X on it...I had seen this

somewhere. He also wore a visor and a long coat, which cascaded all the

way to the floor. A slimey, snakelike thing slithered around my leg, with

a greenish-looking guy attached to it! " You taste kinda good!" he said

smirking. " Hope you like it, cuz it's not free." I said summoning

lightning to strike him. Once he was gone, I ran to the guy in the coat,

" Hi, yeah,you...who in the hell are you?!" I asked before seeing him

stare. " Scott Summers, we need to get you home." he said grabbing me and

pulling me outside. " You know where I live? OK, I know I've seen you

before, but where?" I asked, resisting him. We finally got to his car and

climbed in.

Once we got to my house, I jumped out and grabbed at my coat pocket for

my keys. I finally got the door open and ran inside, but when I got there

I saw a group of people I'd seen before. " Pane? What's going on? The

Concert is over fast! Come sit...There's something we have to discuss."

After introducing me to Bobby, Ororo, Jean, Logan, and Piotr, she

introduced me to Professor Xavier. They were all peculiar and I got the

read that they were...different. I am too, you see I'm a mutant; I'm

Telepathic, Telekinetic, Elemental, Metamorphic, Precognition and I could

somewhat control time. She told me about the "Xavier Institute", the

X-Men, and the Brotherhood. My mom explained that my whole family went

there and so did my dad's family, sort of. " So it's your choice...would

you like to go?" she asked politely. " You want me to go...but that's

good cuz I want to go!" I said excitely.

The next day, I got up and finished packing. Mom came in and sat on my

bed. " So, these people...they're like family, right?" I asked avoiding

what I knew was to come. "Yes. As a matter of fact, if it wasn't for some

things, we wouldn't have moved here. The Brotherhood, they are not good.

Sweetie, just be...be...careful!" She said, but she could control herself

anymore and what I wanted to avoid happened; She burst into tears, which

made me burst into tears! " Mom, you now my empathy...stop! I'll call

every day." I said tearfully. There was a knock at the door and Bobby

walked in. He looked at both of us, " Is everything okay? Professor sent

me to get you. The jet is outside." he said quickly. " Jet?!" I said

wiping my eyes, " I'm already likin this.". I walked outside to see my

family waving me on as I stepped on the plane. Before I got on, I looked

back and it began to rain. "Pane, I fear that your control of the

weather..." but she stopped, " My door will always be open if you need to

talk. Me, Jean, and your mother were very close.". I hugged her and the

jet lifted fromt he ground and took my seat.

It was late when we got to the mansion, which was so awesome! So I called

it a night and went to bed. It seemed I had just went to sleep when I

heard a knock; I looked at the clock and it said 6:30 am. I grumbled as I

got up and then stumbled to the door. I had forgotten that I was wearing

my boxer and t-shirt. I opened the door to see Bobby, whom I had a severe

crush on already. "Hi, I sort of wanted you to get used to the school and

so did Professor X, so I'm giving you the tour." He said, still smiling,

" Well it is about 6:30, so I'm going to give you an hour to get ready."

he then turned and walked away, but before he got too far, I accidently

sent out Maybe one day you could help me with that. He stopped and

smiled, I was kinda shocked, but just smiled and tried to close the door,

but before I could fully close the door, there was another knock, it was

Storm and Jean, " Hi! We just wanted to make sure your ok...ay, what's

with the happy?" asked a shocked Jean, " We already know that you're gay,

so spill, who're you interested in?" said Storm, smiling, " I bet it's

Bobby." My eyes shot open and almost fell out of my head! " Yes, but mind

if I ask you something?" I asked, to which they nodded, " What is the

deal with Scott? He's sorta stiff, but cute. Is he one of yours?" I said,

watching their reactions. While Ororo giggled openly, Jean covered hers

and told me how she and Scott had dated, she disappeared, the Phoenix,

their marriage and divorce, and now I felt bad. " Sorry, I..." I began,

but was cut off, " No, he's more like a little brother, we're best

friends. " Jean replied happily. I touched the light switch to turn on

the light and suddenly I was in one of my visions! *Bobby was rescuing me

from something, then, then he just stared at me. I didn't move.* Then it

was over, I told them what I saw and they went to check and make sure

nothing was wrong on campus.

Just as I finished getting dressed, I heard a knock at the door and

opened it to see Scott. " I came to give you your schedule,

and...umm....to see how you're doing." He handed me a page. " Thanks, you

really care?" He blushed, " Sarcasm must be one of your mutations." He

said, still blushing. "Thanks again, maybe I." Gawd, he's hot!, " I'll

see you later." OMG, I think he heard that. " Well, I think I'd better

get..." he started but before he did I pulled him inside. " What the

hell." I said nervously, then kissed him. We both exchanged weird

glances, then there was a knock. " That's Bobby...but we need to talk

later." I said breathlessly. He shook his head and I walked to the door.

I waved and exited the door, leaving him dumbfounded.


	2. Tours

X-Men Legacy: chapter 2

= telepathic conversations

Bobby and I walked for hours touring the mansion, which was huge; there

were so many little tunnels and secrets to it and Bobby knew all about

them. After we had thoroughly toured the inside, we headed outside to check

the grounds. I met the group: Ray, Jubilee, Sam, Jaime, Amara, David, and a

few others. They were all great and they seemed really nice. Some of the

group were playing some game they had obviously made up and I guess someone

lost control of their power and knocked a piece of the roof off the

building, but before it could hit me Bobby dove on me! He stared for a

minute then found his way back to reality.

Bobby: Are you okay?.

Pane: 5x5, you?

Just then Scott, Logan, Ororo, and Jean ran over to us, who were already

surrounded by students.

Scott, seriously: What happened?

I noticed a guy behind us step up; he was cute and he looked to be older

than me.

The guy: Well... we were playing a game and I accidently sent out a

shockwave and I accidently...sorta...kinda...did it.

Jean sighed and turned back to us: Are you alright? Jackson, I think you

have something to say to Bobby and Pane.

The boy stepped forward and helped me up, then he introduced himself,

Jackson: Hi, I'm Jackson and I'm sorry for almost flattening you, it's a

side effect of my mutantness.

I laughed and then noticed Scott giving me the evil eye.

PaneHey, are you okay?

ScottNothing...

PaneAre you...

ScottYEAH! Just...

Scott stomped away from me and entered the mansion, leaving me standing

there with a strange look on my face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around here we had dinner at about 7:00 p.m. and Bobby came to get me at

6:45. On the walk down to the kitchen he seemed a little more quiet than

usual.

Pane: So why so quiet? Doesn't fit you, ya know.

Bobby shook his head: Nothing. So how is your experience here so far?

Pane: It's good, I mean it's like a legacy for me to come here. My whole

family came here, so I figure if I wasn't fitting in then something would

be wrong...plus I was born here.

Bobby laughed and we continued to the kitchen; once we got there the group

waved us over and I couldn't help but notice the situation. Besides using

my powers, I was pretty good at reading body language and Sam and Amara

must have been dating. The rest of the group watched them as they made

out. Jaime was mocking them while Jubilee had a dreamy look on his face. We

passed the staff table on the way there, to which I greeted with waves and

smiles, except for Scott, who seemed to scowl when I walked by. I got my

food and ate quickly, listening to the conversations at the table; they

were regular conversations: Sex, sports, ect. But I did feel someone

staring at me and when I turned around to see Scott staring at me.

Pane: Uhh, guys would you mind if I go up? It's been a really long day.

Bobby: Awww! Come on!

Jubilee: Bobby! Shut up! It's cool, catch us in the morning in the

Rec. Room.

Pane: That's a ten-four...

They all stared at me as if I was speaking in tongues.

Pane: Or I could just say ok...ok.

We all laughed, then I headed up to my room. I strode past Scott, who

looked worried. I heard someone coming up the stairs behind me.

Pane: Ya know Scott...wait, you're not Scott.

I wheeled around to see Bobby standing behind me. I was so shocked that I

almost fell down the stairs, but Bobby caught me.

Pane: That's twice! I should give you a present.

Bobby: You were expecting Scott?

Pane: No...yes...he was giving me the evil eye and I figured he'd finally

let me in on why.

Bobby: Sorry, he can be an asshole. He's really strict and...

Pane: Stiff, yeah, got that.

Bobby, laughing: ...Anyways. I think you're like one of the greatest people

I've had the honor to know. Well...I just wanted to give you this.

He held out a pop and a snicker.

Bobby: You ate so fast, I don't know if you actually ate or what.

I blushed and took the food, thanking him as I did.

Pane: Thanks for everything, You're the best friend a mutant can

have. Thanks.

He nodded and walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knock! Knock!

I telekinetically opened it, and in walked Scott. He walked in with his

head held low. I was shocked to see him.

Scott: I don't know if you'd noticed but...I was being jealous. Sorry.

Pane: Yeah, except there is nothing to be jealous of. And we're not even

dating...I just kissed you.

Scott: I know and it was the best kiss I think I'd ever felt.

Pane: Wow, that's quite a compliment.

Scott: Yeah, it's true. Look, I just wanted to apologize; I was being a

jerk.

Pane: An asshole, but hey, whatever floats your boat.

We both laughed, then he made for the door, but I slammed it

telekinetically.

Pane: Stay, please...but just hold me.

He nodded. I fell asleep in his arms, but I woke up about 3:00 a.m. I had

felt his hand move from my side and I reached to move it back, but I felt

something else...then I noticed his lack of clothes. I let go and found his

hand and dragged it back over my hip, then fell asleep again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, I woke up to find Scott gone, so I decided to get dressed

and go down to the kitchen. Once I got there, I saw Scott sitting at the

staff table and he smiled at me as I walked by. I then noticed Bobby waving

at me.

Bobby, shouting: Hey! Over here!

I went and sat down and listened to why "Destiny's Child" was not over; I

was replaying last night in my mind, then as if he saw right through it, I

heard a voice.

Bobby: Are you okay? You seem different.

I nodded but he still stared at me. As I got up to enter the hall, he

walked up behind me and stopped me.

Bobby: Did he do something? Because I can freeze him and you can hit him

really hard.

I smiled.

Bobby: That's the smile I missed.

He looked as if he wanted to take it back and I was shocked to hear what

he'd just said.

Pane: You missed my smile?

Bobby: Yeah, you're my new best friend I worry sometimes.

He hugged me, but I noticed an angery mutant signature. It was Scott!

Scott: What's going on here? Why did you have your hands on him?!

Bobby opened his mouth to speak, but it was I who broke the silence.

Pane: Were you coming to take me to the Danger Room?

Scott took his eyes off Bobby long enough to nod. I said bye to Bobby and

headed to the Danger Room with Scott.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We walked in silence until we got to the elevator, but once we got to the

sub-basment he started.

Scott: Look, what were you doing with him?

Pane: You don't have to be jealous, Bobby is straight as far as I know.

Scott: I know, but it's...moving on, don't be scared in the Danger

Room. This is only test your control.

Pane: That should be easy...none.

Scott smiled at me as we entered the Danger Room. Professor, Ororo, Jean,

and Logan were there. They also had a guy with wings, a woman with purple

hair, a lady dressed in all white, and two blue people, whom I assumed to

be Kurt and Hank. They told me the same thing Scott said and pushed me into

a room and all of a sudden the room changed and I was somewhere else...I

stood alone in the middle of the street. I was waiting for something to

happen. I walked a few steps before I saw something move...it was coming at

me! So I ran, but there was another one. I felt myself lift into the air

and the clouds started to swirl! I summoned lightning and it hit one of the

robots in the chest and knocked it down! I then landed and looked for the

next one. I walked around and found it. It jumped at me, but I caught it

telekinetically and tossed into a building, breaking it to pieces! Then my

head hurt! I felt something big headed for me, so I flew into the sky. I

flew, looking back, until I bumped into something really big! It was a big

robot! I didn't know what to do, so I landed and tried to use lightning,

but it wasn't strong enough! I felt electricity got through my hands and I

reached up and tried to pull the robot, but I felt something dark engulf me

in darkness! I saw it fall, but I slipped into darkness!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, I hope you liked it, I'm figuring out the whole thing, but if you have

feedback(which is really appreciated) then email me at .


	3. Land of Dread

Legend: are thoughts

() stray thoughts

** Visions

Ok, guys, All the disclaimers apply, that means all thanks goes to

Marvel for the X-Men, I'm just making the story. And I do read all the

other stories, and they're great, keep up the good work. They inspire me!

Chapter 3: Land of the Dread

I opened my eyes, seeing nothing but the bright light. *I felt a

twinge, although familiar, it felt like a very rough push and suddenly I

was running...I don't know why, but I'm fairly certain I'm angry. I could

feel the pain and anger, but I couldn't remember why. I ran up to the

stairs, but stopped and noticed something at was happening at the door. I

approached it, but when I got close enough, the door was blasted open and I

was sent flying backwards into a wall!* I snapped out of the vision when I

heard Scott.

Scott, panicked: HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!

Bobby, also panicked: What's wrong?! JEAN!

I heard a the shuffle of feet and the sound of wheels and tried to open my

eyes, but I couldn't muster my energy. I had this weird feeling; I felt

like something big was about to happen, but it stopped. Then, I felt a

surge of power, but it dissapated as I felt Jean enter my mind.

Jean Pane, wake up!

Pane Jean? How? WHere am I, what's going on?! Why can't I...am I dead?!

Jean Calm down, no, you're sedated, what's the last thing you remember?

Pane I was in the Danger Room with...and then there was robots. I took

some of them out, but then everything went black. What happened?

Jean You overdid it, kiddo. Then something weird happened; you had a

convulsion.

Pane No, it was a vision. I get them from time to time, I'm good. Tired,

but good.

Jean You have visions?

Pane Doesn't everyone?

Jean Funny, but no. In fact, there are very few people who have that

power. You're sure that's all it was?

Pane Yeah.

Jean And you don't remember anything else?

Pane No, why?

Jean You kind of attacked us.

I kind of hoped I'd not heard her correctly and I felt a twinge of fear.

Professor X Hello.

His voice was soothing, or at the very least, comforting. He told me about

the attack, in which I messed up the place pretty bad, but everyone was

ok. They told me their theory about me having two people living in my body

and that it was common with powerful mutants, but I dismissed it. I figure

if there were anyone else in here, I'd know. They said that we'd talk later

and left my mind, leaving me to sleep in peace. When I woke up, Scott was

there. The others had left for class and others to teach the classes.

Scott, walking to the bed: Hey! Are you okay? Need anything?

Pane: Yeah, I'm gonna need you to take it down a notch. But thanks, I'm

alright. Takes more than that to take me down...I think.

Scott: I'm starting to understand that. Jean and Hank say that you can go

back to your room if you'd like. I could help if you want.

I nodded and he helped me off the slab and to the elevator. Once we got to

the floor, he walked me to my room and I noticed there was nobody in the

hall, then remembered that they'd all gone to class. Once inside my room,

Scott sat me on the bed and pulled a chair up next to it. I looked at him,

knowing that he wanted to talk.

Scott sighed: Look, about the kiss...and us...you're young and I don't want

to be the older, creepy guy.

Pane: The expression is creepy, old guy.

Scott just stared. Although I couldn't see his eyes, I could tell by his

face that he was a bit put off by that comment.

Pane: Not that you'll ever have worry about that. You're not old and you're

certainly not creepy; Maybe aS bit stiff.

Scott chuckled: Yeah, have to be. Somebody around here has to be; Storm is

the leader who people respect for not being stiff, but that's the reason

people respect me.

Pane: Not sure I believe that. Either way, trippy. So, okay, Professor

Xavier is keeping something from me. Something he won't tell me, right?

There's a guy in a dinky helmut and it's weird. It's like I know hi...Do

you know anything about him or the secret?

It seemed as if Scott thought about something for a minute before denying

that Professor was hiding something. He also said that he'd never met a

mutant with that type of costume. He even went so far as to say, if

Professor is hiding something, there's a reason.

Scott: In any case, I just think that if I pursued you, or vice versa, that

it wouldn't be the ideal situation. Things could get sticky...

Pane, chuckling: If you're lucky.

Scott, trying to backtrack: No, that's...I'm your teacher, I'm alot older

than you, and I think others would view it as inappropriate.

Pane: I think I get it; I just need some time to rest, what with the Danger

Room, you, and...things.

Scott nodded in comformation and walked to the door, but stopped to look at

me. I slumped over so I couldn't see him anymore and I heard the door

shut. I was there in the dark for a long time, deep in thought. Professor

Xavier was hiding something, Scott had just rejected me, and I had a vision

about being blown backwards and possibly killed. Life was great. I dreaded

thinking about waking up and going to class, which was only hours away and

I still felt unready.

The next day, I made my way down to the kitchen and noticed Jean,

Logan, and Ororo were there.

Pane: Ola, where is everyone?

Ororo: Meeting about...things. So, how are you?

Pane, angry: A little pissed, what's going on?

As soon as I said it, someone's stray thoughts flooded my mind! I saw

pieces of what happened when I blacked out...then I saw me laying on the

slab and Professor riding up beside me. He placed his hand over my mind,

then made a face as if something was very wrong. He then turned to Jean,

with whom he shared the vision. " He is the key to Apocalypse." Professor

announced to the X-Men. Then there were a few other flashes and I was out

of her mind.

Pane, stunned: Holy crap! I'm a weapon, aren't? Am I that dangerous? Am I

really that much of a freak that...I thought here I wouldn't be a freak,

but I guess that was a long range hope.

Jean, moving closer: You're not a freak.

Pane: Says the Phoenix, right, isn't that what it's called!

Jean Calm Down.

Logan, standing and his claws extending: Pipe down, bub, we're trying to

keep you mellow.

Pane: He...you all lied to my face! You're doing it right now!

That's when I sensed someone behind me and I paused, then the anger hit me

harder than before! Scott was standing behind me.

Scott, confused: What happened? What's going on?

I felt my anger rise and I sent him flying through the nearest wall! I

levitated chairs from under Jean, Ororo, and Logan and I didn't feel bad

for them, I felt no remorse.

Pane, black: You're such a liar! The guy with the helmut...the secret. You

lied to my face and I asked you specifically.

It was then that Logan hit me in the back, making me stumble to the wall,

but I regained my balance and stared at him.

Me, rubbing my back: Somebody cut me a switch, there's bout to be an

ass-whoopin.

Logan: I don't want to fight you, Small fry.

Me: I wouldn't want to face me either.

Jean, Ororo, and Logan had gotten up and took a fighting stance. I then

sent a wave that knocked the back down. I then headed to my room to

retrieve my stuff. Once I'd finished packing, I opened the door to Scott's

face. Before he could talk, I slammed the door in his face.

Scott, pounding on the door: Open the door, Pane, please!

I opened the window and looked down. I thought back to when I flew before,

but that was in a dire situation. I was in danger and it wasn't a

guaranteed success, so I closed the window and turned from the window.

Pane: NO!

Scott, stopping: Well, then I'll have to knock down the door!

I sensed that Jean, Ororo, and Logan had joined him, so I decided that I

should just open the door. I walked to the door, but the door broke and a

red beam flew through the door and hit me right in the head and that's

where everything went black, but not before I entered Scott's mind and

learned what they had keeping from me.

I woke up the next day, not really knowing what happened. Scott was

there again, as were Professor X, Logan, Ororo, Jean...and Bobby. I sat up,

and everyone noticed and crowded around the bed immediately. I felt like

everyone was too close and I wanted to be anywhere but there and suddenly I

disappeared. I teleported to the roof, where Bobby had showed me on the

tour. I began to daydream right away...in a perfect world, I'd be out with

Scott, but it wasn't. How did I get here? I was a high school student! With

dreams and goals...and hopes. I was very popular, but now I was a mutant

who didn't know who to trust. Before I blacked out, I blacked out, I

figured out that I was a portal for something really bad. Apocalypse...who,

from what I've seen, is not a good mutant. I a piece of him that is

supposed to bring him back so that he could rule the world.

Bobby, coming from nowhere: You know, this is a peculiar place to be when

they're trying to help you down there.

Pane, quietly: Did you know what they knew about me?

Bobby: No. They've been-

Pane, standing: Lying! Yeah, i know.

Bobby stood beside me: You could look at it that way, but I prefer to look

at it as trying to help.

Pane, angrily: Why lie? I...it...hurts. He didn't. It was a lie, all of it.

Bobby looked at me suspiciously: What? Who didn't what?

Scott: Is that what you think?

Pane: Later Bobby.

I walked away from them, but Scott followed me, but Bobby just stared at me

confused. I got all the way back to my room before I noticed he was

following me until I got in my room, preparing to slam the door.

Scott: We were trying to keep you safe. We're trying to save everyone's

life.

Pane, turning to him: What about mine? I'm a teenager, not a child! Did

anyone think of that?! Could you have trusted me? I think I'm done with you

saving me...Cause either way I'm getting hurt.

I couldn't look at him any longer, so I shut the new door slowly, knowing

he wouldn't dare say anything else.


	4. It Wad Deja Vu From the Get Go

Legend: are thoughts

() stray thoughts

** Visions

Ok, guys, All the disclaimers apply, that means all thanks goes to

Marvel for the X-Men, I'm just making the story. And I do read all the

other stories, and they're great, keep up the good work. They inspire me!

Chapter 4: It was Deja Vu from the Get go...

I stayed in my room, avoiding class and all the normal things...even the

Danger Rooms. To me, they were yet another reminder that I wasn't

normal. In fact, I wasn't weird, I was so far beyond that. I was staring at

the mirror when I heard the knock on my door. I opened it to see Bobby.

Bobby: I thought you might be hungry and we were worried.

Me, taking the sandwhich and chips: We?

Bobby walked into the room: Me and the group. They're worried and ya

know...nevermind.

I stopped and looked at him: What? Tell me.

Bobby: Maybe when I get back I can talk to the Professor about letting us

leave the mansion.

I just stared for a minute, then I looked down.

Bobby saw the look on my face: A mission, it's big! only two X-Men'll be

here...

Pane: Let me guess...Wolverine and Cyclops.

Bobby grew silent: Yeah.

Pane, shocked: Wait, what? You're kidding.

Bobby: How'd you know?

Pane: My lucky day.

The silence was too much for Bobby: Anyways, I had this dream about on the

X-Jet. Nothing serious, but...maybe I'll tell you another time. Get rest.

I was a little stunned because after the last word, he turned and ran out

of the room. But I was glad to see him. He made me feel not so alone and

different, but he was leaving. Story of my life. Before he left, Bobby came

to see me. Of course he said nothing about the mission, but he did hug me

before he left. I went to the kitchen, where Scott was eating at the

counter with no shirt.

Scott, putting the sandwhich down: Hi, how've you been.

Pane, searching the refrigerator: 5x5, you?

Scott: Look, some of the kids are going out...and I really can't stop

thinking about you. Maybe we can go on a date...maybe just as friends.

Pane, looking at Scott: A date...as friends. Is that possible?

Scott: Please, it'll give me a chance to make things up to you.

Pane: I'll give it a thought.

Scott: 7:00 is when we leave, if you want to go.

I walked away, not saying a word. I figured I'd work out, which wasn't in

my vocabulary, but I was really pissed and needed to get my agression

out. Once I got there, I found Logan working out and he ignored me all

together, which pissed me off.

Pane, walking up to Logan: You've got balls of steel! When my parents went

here, did they ever tell you that you were an asshole! You have no reason

to be mad, at all!

Logan turned to me: You attacked me, so before you get-

Pane, shouting: You lied to me, I thought we were friends and you couldn't

muster an ounce of truth for me?!

Logan, walking away: We were...are, but you've got to chill. And yes, I do

have balls of steel.

After the confrontation, I worked out harder than ever before. By the end

of the work out the only thing I could think was...OW! I was so tired I

went straight to my room and passed out. I woke up and looked at my phone

on the desk and it was 7:30! I rushed to put on my clothes and rushed to

put on my clothes and rushed to find Scott. I know what you're saying, I

thought you were mad. I am, but in their own little way, they tried to

help. He wasn't downstairs or the subbasments, so I decided that he must be

working again, so I went to the hangar. I walked in on Logan and Scott

talking and I was about to interrupt when I heard my name.

Scott: Yeah, he thinks I'm lying to him about everything and I don't know

how to reach him. He's becoming a little paranoid and he never leaves his

room. Unhinged even, but my feelings are still the same. I tmight just be

his immaturity, but...

Logan, working the wrench: Yeah, saw him earlier. He's immature and

fragile. Good kid, but not good for battle.

I noticed that he'd began to smell the air and I looked down at myself and

noticed that in a few minutes he would smell me.

Logan: Small Fry!

He pointed in my vicinity and I stood there staring at them, fighting the

feeling that I might just lose control. I felt like I just wanted to scream

and I really needed someone on my side.

Pane: I sorta came looking for you, I fell asleep and I was trying to find

you, but...I guess that was immature of me, huh.

I turned and walked to the elevator and Scott ran after me.

Scott: I'm sorry, I stood you up.

Pane: That makes it better?! OK, I'm going through something right

now. I've never been through something worse, so if i decide that I want to

spend days by myself, I'm not immature, I'm sane.

He noticed that I was about to cry and embraced me, but I pushed him into

the wall and the elvator stopped. Before I could get up the stairs I had a

strange feeling of deja vu, but when! i remember seeing this when...I was

in the Med Bay! The Vision was coming true! I stopped dead in my tracks and

suddenly the boor bursted open and sent me sailing across the room into the

hall mirror! Scott ran over to me, and it was then that I noticed the dink

in the helmut. The same dink from my vision. There was also the guy who

looked like a bullet and the green guy from my concert back home...Toad.

Magneto: Well, well, well...Pane, it has been a while, hasn't it...

He was so familiar, but I couldn't place him.

Pane, pointing at them: Do I know you? Or you? I remember you.

Scott: Magneto, why're you here?

Where had I heard that freakin' name! It was pissing me off, then I

realized I'd heard my mom say it.

Scott, whispering: Try to reach Logan.

Pane: I can't, he's too far.

Scott: I know you can do it.

I thought hard, then found him. I briefly left my body and stood next to

him.

Pane, urgently: We need to go now! ...Owww!

I fell to my knees and Logan caught me.

Loga: What's up, Small Fry?

Pane, between breaths: Magneto...Scott...upstairs.

After I had delievered the message, I was back in my body, but they had

disappeared!

Pane: Where'd they go?

Logan tackled me before I could get clobbered by a large mirror that came

at me so fast I didn't see it!

Pane: Thanks

Magneto, holding a limp Scott: Hello, Wolverine, we meet again.

I ran after him, but the Earth rumbled and shook and threw me out of the

window, Scott shouted, taking the fight to Magneto, and Logan fought

Toad. I coughed as I hit the ground, looking up, I saw the guy that looked

like a bullet. He was cute, but there was dirt all over his face. Pulling

myself away from him, I searched the mansion for Toad and when I found him,

I entered his mind to get memory on this guy.

Avalanche: The key to Apocalypse. Hot Key! So you datin anyone, or do you

want to try a real man?

Pane: Tell you soon as I find one.

Avalanche: Your a good guy, where'd you get that mouth?

Pane: Who said I was a good guy?

I jumped up and kicked him between his legs, but my foot was hurt by the

metal.

Avalanche: Bigger than you thought, huh?

Pane: Yeah, guess I'll have to try something else.

Pane's eyes glowed golden and winds began to burst and soon lightning

struck Avalanche, running through the metal and into his body. Toad was

laid out, but so was Scott and Logan, so I ran to them and Scott was

unconcious.

I surveyed Scott first: Are you okay?

Scott: It...it's a trap!

He pointed behind me where Magneto stood with a blue chick.

Magneto: Get him!

This was my defining moment, she kicked and I blocked, and punched. She

jump kicked, but I met her by doing a levitating kick, then I went to town!

Right, left, right, then I kicked her in the chest, knocking her

out. Before she could get up, I did a spinning back flip and kicked her in

the face!

Mystique: Pretty good!

Pane: Are you going to get an ass-whooping...or...wait, that's pretty much

the only option...Mystique.

I'd heard my mother talking about her, and him...When my mom did speak of

them, there was fear in her voice.

A lightning strike called everyone's attention to the elevator, where the

X-Men stood.

Professor X: Leave!

Magneto: You can not protect him forever.

Pane: He won't. As long as I'm here...I can protect myself

Magneto turned to me, then smiled: I'll be seeing you.

Professor X: Magnus!

I looked away and when I looked around they were gone. It was then that the

wind blew and I got a preminition from it. * I was fighting someone...big,

blue, his face seemed so old that itw as cracked; you know, the normal big

bad.* As soon as it started, it was over! I guess I shared this with

everyone because they all looked at me with happy, yet worried, faces.

That night I went ot the Med Bay with Scott, hell I even slept there. I

watched him a while before I finally went to sleep. i thought about how

he'd protected me, or else there would more damage to my body...I'd be

gone, or dead.

Scott, groggily: You know...

I sat up

Scott: You didn't have to stay, saving me was enough.

Pane, hugging him: My savior.

Scott: If it wasn't for me, you would have been past the...

Pane: Yes, it's your fault-

His face headed down to his feet.

Pane: ...that I'm not dead. I don't think it would have mattered; I'm just

glad that you were there. Do you like me?

Scott: No.

I looked at him shocked.

Scott: I think I love you.

I smiled and walked to the door: Just one thing.

Scott: Shoot.

Pane: Why didn't you just tell me?

Professor behind me, making me wheel around: Because I asked him not to.


	5. The Wicked Never Rests

Legend: Thoughts =

Stray thoughts = ()

Ok, guys, All the disclaimers apply, that means all thanks goes to Marvel

for the X-Men, I'm just making the story. And I do read all the other

stories, and they're great, keep up the good work. They inspire me!

Chapter 5: The Wicked Never Rests.

Pane: What?

Professor Xavier had just told me that he was the one that kept me in the

dark about everything...which sucked. I went numb, nothing felt right, and

I needed to know more.

Professor Xavier: Your mother...aunt...your whole family basically came

here. I twas here that you were born, I watched her give birth to you. I've

always felt very connected to you and it's deeper than that and some day

you will realize that. I wanted to help you and protect you.

Pane: Knowing is the best protection.

Professor X: Your safety is the #1 priority, not pride. Maybe I should have

told you, but your...

Pane: Harry Potter.

Professor looked stunned: Excuse me?

Pane: And you're Dumbledore. Yeah, well, guess what, Dumbledore died at the

end of the 6th book! Good doesn't always win in these situations. I was

almost taken or killed...Scott and Logan could have been killed because you

kept a secret that everyone knew but me. Evil doesn't give up...it doesn't

die.

I looked past Professor Xavier, into the hall at Jean, Ororo, Logan, Kurt,

Marie, Remy, Warren, Bobby, and Hank.

Pane: Good does. I've seen it, and....it's not pretty.

I finally let out all the emotion that I had been holding onto; I cried, I

sobbed, I weeped. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and turned to

see Scott.

Scott hung on tight: As long as there is a breath in my body, I'll protect

you! It's alright.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Classes were tough that day, wondering what'd happen when he dies. The

Professor, that is. What would have happened if I would have known all

along. I didn't have long think, as Professor had seen fit to set up

training with Scott.

Scott, taking his stance: always be ready. Anything can and will happen at

anytime.

He lunged at me and I levitated into the air! I dropped to the floor and

Scott kicked, but I moved. He jabbed, but I ducked. He caught me off guard

when he shot a beam at me and I finally realized what he meant by "anything

could happen". I did something I'd only heard a few of the students talk

about when they talked about something called Alkalai Lake, I bent the beam

back at Scott!

Scott jumped to his feet: WOW! What the hell was that? I've only seen that

done once, but...

I ran over to him and checked him out, making sure I didn't cause any

lasting effects.

Pane: Are you okay?

Scott looked into my eyes: Yeah, well, at least I am now...

We stared for a minute until we heard, " Tch, tch, tch." and we both looked

behind me.

Logan: You want a real workout? Come on, hit me with your best sho...

Before he could finish the sentence, I astral projected behind him and

punched him in the back of the head, knocking him to the floor.

Logan, getting up: Ok, that's a new one.

Pane: Think you can keep up?

Logan: Mind if I cut in?

Scott nodded and we began sparring. We sparred for hours and I was learning

different things from both guys. After a few hours, Logan left. Scott and I

decided that we should stop, as we were both tired as hell.

Scott: So, umm, are we on tonight? Or are you gonna stand me up?

I laughed: Are you sure you can handle me?

He chuckled: I think so.

I smiled again: Well, then, sure.

Somehow his shirt had ended up on the floor while we were training and I

couldn't help but lean in and kiss him. After the kiss, I picked up my

stuff and began to leave.

Scott was dazed: UH! Tonight, 7.

I yelled back, " Yeah" and walked on. I walked past the Recreation Room and

noticed that there was many people in there. They called me in, so I went

in and sat down with Jean, Ororo, Piotr, Kurt, and Marie(or Rogue as she

liked to be called.)

Kurt: We were just talking about you, come sit.

I sat with all eyes on me: Is that good or bad?

They laughed.

Jean So are you still mad? Please don't be, we just wanted to protect

you.

I laughed: No secrets or telepathy. To answer your question, I'm not. I'm

totally fine now.

We talked for a while before John (Pyro), Jaime (Multiple Man), Jubilee,

Ray (Beserker), and Amara (Magma) walked over and asked if I wanted to play

video games and talk. I accepted and said goodbye to the X-Men and went to

play video games with my friends. They were cool, and although I'd never

make a move on any of them, they were hot! John had once been with the

Brotherhood before I came, and a total bad-ass...Jaime was one of the

funniest guys ever and the youngest...Jubilee was awesome and a great

person to confide in, she knew my secretly instantly as did Amara, who was

very picky when it came to guys...Ray was Scott in training and used to

live with the Morlocks, which I didn't know much about other than they

lived in the sewers. They were a good group, which usually included Kitty,

Bobby, Roberto, Remy, and Rogue, but they were on a mission. They asked

what happened and why did I attack the X-Men and I told them. They were

shocked about my secret, but not that Professor would try to protect me. I

told them I had somewhere to be and that I had to go, then left. As I

walked out of the room, I bumped into a guy, Jace, from my psonics class

who was like the star pupil and second in command of the juniors.

Jace (Nice Ass)

I turned to him: I can hear you!

Jace winked: I know.

He smiled and walked on with his friends and settled at the pool table,

staring at me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After changing clothes, I went down to the garage and saw Scott leaning on

the black Navigator. He was so cute in his turtleneck and slacks, which

seemed to really fit him.

I smiled: Where's the good cars.

He looked at me shocked, so I dropped the joke.

I kissed him: You're gullible, know that? So, where are we off to?

When we got there, the resturaunt it was great! I knew this place had to be

expensive. The inside mad me want to rip off

Scott's clothes right then! We ate slowly and talked about so many things

and I learned what really happened at Alkalai Lake and he told me about

Alex, his brother. I, in exchange, told him about life back home. The

fairs, school, and my family. He was intrigued and excited at the prospect

of having a family and that one day he might have a normal life. Finally,

we finished and got ready to go.

Scott: You like this place?

Pane: Yeah. It's great.

Scott: So, next...

I was shocked: NEXT?! Wait, I don't need all of this! It's too much.

Scott looked directly at me: Relax, I'm trying to woo you, is it working?

I smiled: Yeah. We could have stayed at the mansion and you would have

wooed me. I'm easy.

Scott laughed: Huh?

I was so embarrassed: Not how it sounded, I mean...if you want to woo me,

buying me food and other things won't work. For future notice, I can't be

bought.

Scott: I'll remember that.

He took me to the movies, then the park, then we had to head home for

curfew, mine not his. When we got back, he walked me to my room.

Scott, shyly: Well, this is where you...

I answered:...get off? I've got an idea. How about you don't leave.

I kissed him and we began making out and went deeper into the room and

landed on the bed. I telekinetically shut the door and locked it. He fell

on top of me. He was my first that night and he made if feel so good. I

felt like things were finally getting better and I had hopes for the

future.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, I had a preminition, but it wasn't like a preminition...it

was like a dream. I was locked in a world that was, by definition, Hell.

*Vision*

A rough, strained voice: Hello. I knew you'd be here.

I turned to see Apocalypse grinning: Apocalypse? Wha...What's going on?

Apocalypse smirked: I'm here to give you something...Do you fear me?

I gritted my teeth: If I had any doubt that I'd hurt you seriously, It's

gone.

Apocalypse just smiled and grabbed me, giving me another vision.

*Vision in Vision*

The fight was over, I won (we won!), but Professor layed on the ground, in

a pool of blood, Scott and Bobby were also dead. Logan...was holding me,

and I was seriously beat up and crying. The rest of the Juniors, while some

had died, were badly wounded. Magneto was there and stepped in place of

Professor Xavier. The Brotherhood had helped, but they were laying all

over. Was this the future?!

*Vision in Vision*

Apocalypse: Not so cocky now, are you? Until then...

*Vision*

I woke up with Jean, Hank, Ororo, Logan, and Professor X.

Scott rushed to me: You're awake! Are you okay?!

Pane: What..why am I...

Scott in a tortured tone: We tired to wake up in every way possible,

it...we thought you were dead!

Professor stepped in: I think I know why...Did you see Apocalypse? I sense

your resistance.

I fiddled with the blanket: Yeah, he tried to scare me, no biggie...I don't

scare that easy. What time is it?

I was trying to ignore what I saw, but the carnage and the bodies and...I

couldn't get the vision out of my mind. Scott and Bobby dead at my feet. We

won, but did we really?

Ororo asked suspiciously: 10 am, why?

I jumped from the slab: I'm starved.

I walked past them, knowing that if what was supposed to happen, happened,

then we're screwed.


	6. The Rest of the story

You can find my stories at the following: X-Men Legacy - http://eu. Nifty .org/nifty/gay/celebrity/x-men-legacy/ without the spaces.


End file.
